Oh, Dear!
by MonkandMiko
Summary: Response to Plot Challenge 5. Oh dear...Miroku has gotten himself caught up in his usual romantic entanglements again and this time he can't get out! Kagome to the rescue as his...jealous wife?


**Title:** Oh, Dear!  
**Author:** Rachel  
**Disclaimer:** Do I wish I could have his lovely children? Yes. Unfortunately,  
I am neither rich nor pretty enough. Damn Rumiko Takahashi..  
**Rating:** PG-13

**  
Summary: **Oh dear...Miroku has gotten himself caught up in his usual romantic  
entanglements again and this time he can't get out! Kagome to the rescue as  
his...jealous wife?

* * *

'Ah. A new day, a new start.. A new village. Marvellous. Not only will we  
be able to get a place to rest, but I might be able to find a woman to  
bear my child. Would that not be a stroke of luck?' Looking back, Miroku  
caught eyes with a rather angry looking Sango. 

It was as though she had read his mind. His eyes then turned to look into  
the deep blue of Kagome's, and she winked at him, before skipping up to  
speak with InuYasha. 'What did she have planned?' Shrugging, he faced  
forward, a new spring in his step. 'What does it matter, as long as I got a  
nice, warm bed, with good food and beautiful women?' Sighing, he trudged  
along, ignoring the burning glare that was seemingly aimed at his head..

Later that night, Miroku was walking around the side of the tavern with the  
owner, talking about the removal of the dark cloud that surrounded his home  
and business.

"I will be able to get rid of it, of course," He said. "And I thank you for  
the kind food and shelter you offered myself and my companions. It was truly  
generous, Tagami-san." The elderly man smiled.

"Think nothing of it, houshi-sama. Anything to get rid of the kurai-kumo  
dark cloud!" Miroku smiled, and nodded at him.

"Well then, Tagami-san, if you step inside, I would be happy to remove the  
kurai-kumo from your tavern," The old man nodded thankfully, and walked  
inside, greeting the rest of the monk's group.

The monk sighed. Sometimes it was just too easy to fool some people. Taking  
a sukuro-ru scroll, he stuck it down on one of the outside posts, and  
muttered a rushed prayer.

"That should protect the tavern for a few days!" He said cheerfully, before  
walking down the wooden stairs. He had seen a wonderful looking ladies house  
down the road.. One left.. And a right! There we are! Ah, the beauty of the  
female gender..

Ten minutes later, he was suitably seated at the end of a large table,  
lovely women surrounding him and offering him drinks. Apparently, they  
hadn't had such a nice looking person visit them in forever! Miroku just  
smiled. He was a lucky person, after all!

He turned to the woman serving the dorinku, and smiled at her charmingly, a  
twinkle in his eye as he took her hands. Looking at her deep in her  
honey-suckle coloured eyes, he asked innocently:

"My beautiful lady.. Will you do me the honour of bearing my child?" The  
beautiful.. Young.. Sweet woman giggled, and pulled her hand away, shaking  
her head.

"I am sorry, Houshi-san, but I know someone who will! We all do, right?"  
Looking around, Miroku saw all the other girls were nodding happily. The  
young girl he had just proposed to smiled, and pulled away. "I shall go and  
find her for you, houshi-san, give me a few minutes!" Slinking away, the  
girl went through a shoji door, her shadow disappearing. Miroku sighed.

So close..

Kagome sat up, and sighed, stretching slightly.

"Hey, Kagome, where're you going?" Shippou asked, eating another rice ball,  
eyes innocent and childish. Kagome smiled.

"Just a walk, Shippou-chan. I'll be back soon, promise!" Shippou nodded, and  
returned to his food.

"Be careful, Kagome-chan," Sango said softly, her hand resting on her  
weapon. Kagome nodded, almost copying Shippou.

"I will, Sango-chan! Be back soon!" And with that, Kagome walked out the  
tavern and down the street.

Miroku had been waiting for more than three minutes, which to him was three  
minutes too long. Sighing, he tapped his fingers on the table, making the  
women around him giggle shyly.

"Houshi-san, be patient! Noriko-san will be here soon!" Ah! So her name was  
Noriko, was it? What a nice, pleasant, beautiful-woman sounding name..  
Finally, the shoji doors opened, and the girl returned. But not with what he  
was expecting.

"Here is Noriko-san, houshi-san!" The girl said, bowing. Ah, so.. Noriko-san  
was.. Practiced in the art, then?

Well, to be blunt, she was about fifty years old. Miroku sighed and hung his  
head.

"I am sorry, ladies, I have lead you on," He said softly. "My wife gets  
extremely jealous, and she would not like me being here. I apologise again  
for wasting your time." All of the ladies sighed sadly, and Noriko said  
something along the lines of 'all the cute ones are taken!'. The girl who  
had brought Noriko walked over.

"But surly what your wife does not know cannot harm her?" She questioned.  
Miroku shook his head.

"She is.. She is.. Coming down the street now!" He said, and jumped up.  
Thank the kami for Kagome! Standing by the door, she motioned to her. She  
walked over, and he pulled her close, resting his chin on her head.

"I apologise, my love," He said softly, hoping she would play along. "I did  
not mean to come here again, but I couldn't resist the temptation. Will you  
ever forgive me?" Hearing the almost desperation in Miroku's voice, and  
seeing the elderly woman, Kagome smiled, and pulled away, a angry look on  
her face.

"I trusted you, Miroku! I trusted you, and you visit.. This place! How can I  
ever trust you again!" Kagome turned away, and Miroku grinned. Taking a step  
forward, he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close against his  
chest.

"You, my dear Kagome, are just jealous that all these women want me. But  
never fear, for I shall always be yours," And what surprised him was that..  
He meant what he was saying. He didn't think what he was saying was an act  
anymore. Kagome shuddered in his arms, as if feeling the change.  
"I am not jealous!" She cried, pulling away. "Far from it! Who would want a  
perverted houshi like you for a husband anyway." All the girls behind them  
sighed lovingly.

"She's his jealous wife!"

"How adorable!"

"They make a perfect couple!"

"You can see she's jealous, it's right there in her eyes! Look at them!"

"He's not good enough for her!"

"No! She's not good enough for him!" (That one was from Noriko, it seemed.)

Miroku took hold of her hand, and smiled.

"You are the only one I wish to bear my children, dear Kagome. Forgive me?"  
Kagome sniffed, real tears gathering in her eyes. She had felt.. Fluttering  
feelings for Miroku for so long.. It was like a little rocket going off in  
her stomach. Was he serious.

"Are you lying, Miroku?" She asked softly, truthfully, questioningly.

"No, Kagome. I love you," And his words rang with honesty, adoration, bliss  
and tenderness. Kagome smiled, and flung her arms around him.

"I love you too, Miroku."

In the bushes behind them, a hanyou, a youkai and a demon slayer sat  
watching them.

"Took damned long enough," The hanyou said, rising and walking away.

"Kagome has liked Miroku for ages!" The youkai said, turning into a pink  
blob and floating away. The demon slayer smiled.

"I was getting angry at him for not saying it sooner!" She said, and  
followed after her lover and companion.

------

**  
Authors Notes:** Woah. My first ever Miroku and Kagome fan fiction! Well,  
one-shot, but whatever ; And I used a tiny bit of Japanese. Sue me.

Enjoy! ;

—

Awww...n.n

Thanks for the submission, Rachel! I hope all of you reading this can follow her good example n.n

Megami


End file.
